


Pure Love Valley

by Shanghai_OhMy



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanghai_OhMy/pseuds/Shanghai_OhMy
Summary: It's Mao Mao and Badgerclops's wedding day, and something's up with the Ruby Pure Heart...





	Pure Love Valley

The first time he’d noticed it was the day after Mao Mao had confessed his love. Flying into town on the aerocycle for their daily patrol, Badgerclops thought that the Ruby Pure Heart looked brighter than usual. But then again, so did everything else. After years of wishing, dreaming for Mao Mao to think of him the same way he thought of Mao Mao, the confession had sent him into total euphoria. He was so happy, and Mao Mao was so happy, and seeing Mao Mao that happy just made him happier… It was a bright time for Badgerclops. So it was probably just a coincidence that the ruby looked brighter too.

The second time he’d noticed it was when Mao Mao proposed. Badgerclops had been so shocked. As soon as he saw the ring his hands went straight to his mouth, and he couldn’t even speak. He’d always thought he’d be the one to ask Mao Mao, but he wanted to wait until he was sure Mao Mao was ready. And now here they were, picnicking in a field of wildflowers overlooking the city, and Mao Mao was holding a small box with a simple, beautiful ring in it. Badgerclops looked through tears of joy at the Ruby Pure Heart and swore he saw it pulse, growing far brighter than it had been just a moment ago. But his vision was all blurry from crying, and he had more important things to think about anyway. Like kissing his fiancé.

The third time was their wedding day, and it was impossible to deny the change in the Ruby Pure Heart.

King Snugglemagne had gleefully agreed to officiate the wedding, rolling out the most royal treatment possible. The thought of putting on such a lavish, beautiful, romantic wedding for the people of his kingdom thrilled him. And between Badgerclops and Mao Mao, no less! Everyone had been gossiping about them for years. It would be the biggest event of the century! So Mao Mao and Badgerclops were set to be married atop the palace steps, in front of every sweetypie in the kingdom.

Mao Mao was ready to explode with nerves.

“Is my tie alright?” He asked, staring intently at the full-length mirror and attempting to center the knot perfectly. Mao Mao wasn’t used to formalwear, especially not formalwear that actually fit him nicely. It felt so stuffy. Still, he had to admit that the tux was pretty nice, even if it wasn’t in line with his usual tastes. It was a three-piece made from some brilliantly white fabric. Snugglemagne had had it custom tailored, of course. In place of the traditional bowtie, Mao Mao wore a bright red necktie, tucked into his vest. He’d kept the red gloves too. It was a classy reference to his signature look, the king had said.

Snugglemagne rolled his eyes, walking over and tugging at the cuffs of Mao Mao’s tuxedo. “For the third time Mao Mao darling, you look absolutely lovely. As if I would stand for either of you looking anything less than perfect.” He turned his nose up at the thought. “This is an  _ event _ , sheriff!”

The tension in Mao Mao’s stomach only worsened at that. He’d never thought his wedding would be so public. When he’d imagined it before, he’d pictured… Well, he’d never really pictured a wedding at all. He didn’t want his family in the same  _ kingdom _ as his ceremony, let alone in the same room. And he didn’t really have many friends, either; sure, there were some sweetypies they’d gotten to know pretty well, but Mao Mao didn’t really consider them  _ friends. _ So there was nobody to show off to, and therefore no need for a wedding. Honestly, he’d thought his proposal to Badgerclops would be the end of the formalities.

But another part of him was  _ thrilled _ by the attention. It felt  _ good _ to be the object of so much love and adoration… Jointly with Badgerclops, of course. They were the talk of the town! A power couple! And Mao Mao wanted everyone to see how happy Badgerclops made him.

“No more time for adjustments, my dear. You’re due at the bottom of the stairs. Off to the tunnels with you!” King Snugglemagne bustled him through a secret door in the guest bedroom and pointed him down a long underground walk.

Mao Mao made his way along the gently sloping corridor. He was headed to the penultimate landing of the stairs, where the sweetypies’ seats were set out. He wanted to stop and clutch at his bubbling, anxious stomach, but he needed to get to the end of the tunnel. He knew that Badgerclops would be there waiting.

It wouldn’t be a very traditional wedding. Typically a groom’s mother would walk him down the aisle, but neither of them wanted Mao Mao’s family anywhere near the wedding. Badgerclops had invited his own parents, but he didn’t want to leave Mao Mao to walk down the aisle alone. It took a bit of discussion to find a solution, but once they finally figured it out, they knew it had been the right choice all along.

Mao Mao could see daylight now, and the stately music echoing through the tunnel had grown much clearer. In just a moment, he would emerge.  _ Go time. _

He was temporarily blinded by the light. A guard nudged him in the right direction. Then his eyes adjusted, and the nerves flew from his stomach.

Badgerclops was standing there, looking more handsome and sweet and perfect than he ever had before. He was wearing a dark grey tuxedo with black lapels and a white button-down shirt. A perfectly symmetrical black bowtie sprung from his neck. The whole suit was meticulously tailored to showcase his large body.

Mao Mao looked up at Badgerclops’s face. His hair was delicately combed, he was smiling, and- 

Mao Mao almost gasped. His eyepatch was gone! Mao Mao had seen him without it before, of course; Badgerclops had nervously shown him the missing eye late one night, and then a few times since then. It had been missing since birth, and the socket was mostly grown over with skin and fur. It had never really occurred to Mao Mao before that night that Badgerclops might be uncomfortable about his eye. Or, more accurately, Mao Mao hadn’t even considered that Badgerclops wore an eyepatch for a reason; it just seemed like an appropriate accessory for a villain. But when he first saw Badgerclops without it, when he gently cradled his head and kissed the sun-starved skin, his whole perspective on his soon-to-be-husband had changed. It was the first time that Mao Mao had actually understood how much rejection and othering Badgerclops had experienced throughout his life. He had been moved by how much trust Badgerclops had put in him by showing him his face unobstructed. And now his eye was out for everyone to see, and he was smiling, and he looked so unbelievably beautiful.

“I heard about the tail hole,” Badgerclops said, “so I thought I’d join you. We’re celebrating everything, right?”

Mao Mao could already feel the tears in his eyes. He reached back for a moment and felt his scarred tail stump, which protruded from a cutout in the white pants. It was perfectly framed between the tails of his coat. He would never have put it on display like this before he met Badgerclops. But it didn’t feel like a mark of failure anymore; it was a part of who he was.

“Um, Mao Mao?” Adorabat asked, poking him with a wing. “I think we need to start walking now.”

Mao Mao looked down at her, a little embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed her sooner. She was wearing a puffy, lacy white dress with a crown of flowers on her head. It was adorable. Of course she was down there, standing between him and Badgerclops; she was the one who would be walking them down the aisle.

He smiled. “You’re right, Adorabat. Let’s go.” He held her left wing, Badgerclops held her right, and together they began to walk down the red carpet.

The music swelled as the sweetypies, already standing up in their seats and turned to face them, began to clap and cheer. Mao Mao looked out over the crowd on his side of the aisle as they processed, noting all of the familiar faces. There was Marion, and Cluckins, Ol’ Blue, Cluckins again-  _ Wait, what?! _

The second Cluckins grinned at him, then vanished in a puff. In his place was Tanya Keys, still grinning.

Mao Mao was dumbstruck. Then he grinned back.  _ She made it! _ He’d wanted to invite her, but he didn’t know how to get a letter to her. As a bounty hunter, she didn't exactly have a permanent address. Eventually he’d decided to just hunt down a criminal with a bounty and tape an RSVP to his back.

“Nice catch, Mittens!” She hollered.

He flashed her a thumbs up. 

They were nearly to the front of the aisle now, close to Badgerclops’s parents. His mom and dad were both comically large compared to the miniscule sweetypies all around them. Badgerclops’s mom was already crying. Mao Mao would have found that funny if he wasn’t also crying.

When they reached the foot of the final small flight of stairs, Adorabat flew out from between them to a chair on the side of the upper landing. The stage was lavish, yet elegant. Rough-textured limestone vases flanked the center, lush green leaves and pastel flowers protruding from their openings. White fabric bunting ran between them and up to the top of the marital arch, a beautiful pointed arch made from whole birch limbs somehow bent into shape. Behind it all, the Ruby Pure Heart was glowing radiantly. Mao Mao wondered how the decorators had achieved that.

King Snugglemagne stood in front of the arch, looking at Mao Mao and Badgerclops expectantly. Mao Mao hadn’t paid much attention to Snugglemagne’s outfit back in the dressing room, but now he was really getting an eyeful. The king’s usual blue cape had been switched out for a lush red one. There was glitter in his mane, of course. A pleated tuxedo shirt covered his typically bare chest. Mao Mao noted with amusement that some fluffy bits of his chest fur were poking out from between the black studs. Snugglemagne had finished off the outfit with a plain black cummerbund, perfectly fitted black slacks, and a pair of shoes that somehow looked like they’d cost more than the entire rest of the wedding.

Mao Mao and Badgerclops ascended the final few stairs, stopping in front of Snugglemagne and turning to face each other. Mao Mao looked into Badgerclops’s eye, tears of joy continuing to run down his face. Badgerclops was crying too. As the crowd began to settle down, Badgerclops reached into his tux jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. He gently dabbed at his own eye, then handed it to Mao Mao.

“Come on, man,” he said, laughing a little, “this isn’t even the sappy part yet.”

King Snugglemagne harrumphed as Mao Mao took the handkerchief and wiped his eyes as well. “Quite right. Get it together, you two.”

With the audience finally hushed, Snugglemagne began the formalities. “Esteemed guests! Friends and family, beloved subjects, welcome! We have gathered here today to join our very own sheriff Mao Mao and his dear Badgerclops in marriage.” Snugglemagne took one paw from each of them and raised them up slightly so the audience could see. “I think I speak for all of us when I say: it’s about time!”

A laugh rolled through the crowd. King Snugglemagne grinned and dropped their hands.

“Now then! Let us begin the vows. Badgerclops?”

Badgerclops cleared his throat. Mao Mao looked up at his face and saw him open and close his mouth a few times.  _ Of course, _ Mao Mao thought,  _ he’s nervous. _

“Hey. Badgerclops,” Mao Mao whispered. “Forget the audience and just talk to me, okay?”

Badgerclops looked into his eyes and Mao Mao saw the tension melt. He smiled.

“Mao Mao,” he began, “when we first met, I was NOT in a good place. I mean, literally, I was in a burning pile of rubble, but I also mean figuratively. I… hated my life. I was stuck doing stuff I really didn’t want to do. I had nowhere to go, and no way out, and I thought ‘well, that’s it forever I guess.’ And then you showed up. You grabbed my hand and pulled me out even though you had every reason in the world to just leave me where I was. You gave me a second chance when nobody else would. You helped me become the person that I spent every day wishing I could be." He wiped at his eye for a moment, then continued. "Well I promise I won't stop, Mao Mao. I'll keep getting better every day. And I'm gonna do everything I can to help you get better too. I love you so much Mao, and I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy that we could do all of this. Not just the wedding, but like, everything, you know? Traveling together, protecting this valley, taking care of each other… I wouldn't trade it for the world, even the bad days.” A few happy tears rolled down his cheek. “Thank you for taking a chance on me, Mao. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

He wiped his face and grinned. Mao Mao smiled back, sniffling. He glanced out over the audience, taking in the faces of their guests. Some were clapping, some were crying, a couple seemed like maybe the whole thing had gone over their heads. But for Mao Mao, Badgerclops’s speech was perfect. He felt so unbelievably lucky to be loved by anyone the way Badgerclops loved him. He wiped his face and readied himself to recite his own vows.

Then he noticed something odd in the sky. He squinted, rubbing his eyes again. It looked like some sort of diamond lattice made out of thin white thread, just… floating there. Turning his head to look behind him, he saw an empty patch, a hole in the latticework, quickly filling in. The construction seemed to be fully enclosing them. Startled, he looked back at Badgerclops, who was clearly concerned too. Then realization bloomed across Badgerclops’s face, followed by relief. “Just keep going, dude!” He whispered.

King Snugglemagne glared at him for an instant, then returned to his celebratory demeanor. “Sheriff Mao Mao, your vows?”

Mao Mao wasn’t sure was going on, but he nodded his head and cleared his throat.  _ Whoo boy, _ he thought,  _ here it comes. The big one. You trained for this. _

He exhaled, then looked up into Badgerclops’s eye. “Badgerclops, I spent a lot of time thinking about what to say here. I wrote eighteen drafts, each one more moving and deftly-worded than the last. Any one of those vows could have gone down in history as the greatest speech ever given.”

Badgerclops rolled his eye. Mao Mao blushed.

“T-the point is, it took me a long time to realize that what I want to tell you doesn’t need a carefully engineered speech. I was just so nervous that I got obsessed with getting everything right. Badgerclops, you mean SO much to me, I wanted to make sure everyone understood exactly how I feel.”

Mao Mao tugged at the bottom of his jacket for a moment.  _ So far so good. _

“It’s been a long road to this moment, Badgerclops. The fact that I’m standing here with you right now is… remarkable. I mean, I wouldn’t have been able to do this before I met you. Back then I thought I couldn’t trust anyone. I thought no one… no one would ever love me the way you do. I felt worthless, and angry, and alone. But you came into my life, and you were so  _ patient _ and  _ gentle _ . You took care of me. No one ever took care of me before. You wanted to see me get better, and honestly, I didn’t understand why. You loved me unconditionally, and it didn’t make sense.”

He paused for a breath. A few of the diamonds in the sky seemed to have color filling them in now.

“My point is, I wasn’t in a good place to love anyone. I couldn’t have. But you stuck with me, and you showed me what a real partnership can be. You never rushed me or told me how to feel. You convinced me to rest and take care of myself. And you taught me how to love… me. For the first time in my life, you showed me how to live for myself. Well I don’t stand in anyone’s shadow anymore; I write my own legend. And I want to write it with you, Badgerclops. Together.”

Badgerclops was crying. Mao Mao probably was too, but he couldn’t even tell at this point. He was just so happy.

Snugglemagne clapped his hands and Adorabat shot out of her seat. She flew to the back of the aisle, where a guard handed her a small pillow. The rings. As Mao Mao watched her walk towards them, he flicked his eyes upward again. The number of color-filled diamonds was increasing. They grew in isolated, jagged patches of light, filling in the floating white frames. Each little diamond shifted in color slightly. The larger patches drifted along the framework like tatters of cloth.  _ Why is Badgerclops unphased by this?? _

Adorabat reached the stage again and carefully handed the cushion to Snugglemagne, who placed it on a pedestal to his side. He picked up their hands again. “My word, that was absolutely touching. Now then, Mao Mao, repeat after me: I-”

“No need,” Mao Mao said, raising his other hand and cutting the king off. Snugglemagne looked surprised.

Mao Mao looked into Badgerclops’s eye again. He was choking up, but he spoke as best he could. “I, Mao Mao, take you, Badgerclops, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”

King Snugglemagne handed him the larger ring, which he carefully slipped onto Badgerclops’s waiting hand. It looked astoundingly beautiful and delicate on his large claw.

Badgerclops knelt and gently pulled Mao Mao’s gloves from his hands, passing them to Snugglemagne. He looked into Mao Mao’s eyes the same way Mao Mao had looked into his.

“I, Badgerclops, take you, Mao Mao, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”

He delicately slid the ring onto Mao Mao’s presented paw. Mao Mao could feel the cool metal against his skin, the slight weight on that finger. His heart swelled with the realization that he’d always have this symbol of Badgerclops’s love with him. The ring would always be there to comfort him.

Badgerclops stood back up. Snugglemagne puffed out his chest regally. “Then by the power vested in me as your king, I now pronounce you husbands!” The audience began to cheer again. “You may kiss the groom!”

Mao Mao leapt into Badgerclops’s arms, grabbing him around the neck and kissing him with every ounce of love in his bursting heart. Badgerclops held him there, tears soaking both of their faces.

“Look!” shouted someone from the crowd. A gasp rose from the collected sweetypies.

Mao Mao pulled back and looked where everyone else was staring, still in Badgerclops’s arms. The Ruby Pure Heart was brilliant, almost blindingly bright. A massive beam of light shot from the center of it, pulsing through the diamond lattice that had appeared earlier. In an instant the panels of color grew bright, patches joining with patches until the whole dome was filled in. Sunlight streamed through the barrier, dyed a beautiful palette of shifting hues. It was like the whole valley was encased in a dome of stained glass.

Mao Mao turned back to Badgerclops. The colored lights played across his face. “Did we..?”

Badgerclops nodded, laughed, and kissed him again.

“The barrier is back!” someone yelled as the audience began to applaud and cheer more furiously than ever before. “We’re saved!”

Mao Mao hopped down to the ground. A sweetypie in a lab coat ran past them towards the gem, but was intercepted by Snugglemagne, who immediately began to chew her out. “It’s called the RUBY PURE HEART, and you never even CONSIDERED that true love might restore it? UGH! Why do I even PAY you people?”

By now the crowd had scattered, the stately end-of-wedding procession abandoned in favor of running through the streets and yelling at those indoors to look up at the sky. Mao Mao laughed at the chaos, Badgerclops’s large hand on his back. It felt fitting that things would end this way. The wedding really had been lovely, but this little intimate moment amid the confusion was much more their style.

“I guess we’re really something special, huh Mao?”

Mao Mao nodded. It was still hard to believe that they had been responsible for bringing the valley’s defenses back to full power just by kissing. Magic gems really baffled him.

He noticed Adorabat standing beside them, looking bereft. He turned to face her. “Adorabat? What's wrong?”

She didn't meet his gaze. “Well… I’m really happy y’all are married, but… Now that the barrier's back, you and Badgerclops are gonna leave, aren't you?”

Mao Mao's eyes widened. That's why Adorabat wasn't celebrating the barrier. Of course she'd be worried about them leaving. After all, Mao Mao's debt of honor was the only thing keeping them here.

Wasn't it?

He carefully clasped her wing in his hands, kneeling to her level. “Adorabat… why would we leave our home?”

He grinned as joy retook her face. In an instant she was off, flying loops and yelling about how she'd get to keep living with her dads. It was a little embarrassing, but Mao Mao was glad to see her happy.

Badgerclops slid in beside him, taking his hand again. He felt Badgerclops's newly-acquired ring pressed against his paw as they held hands. He looked up at Badgerclops’s face.

“Hey, Mao, that's really sweet and all, but… If the barrier’s up, and the city isn’t in danger without us…” He smiled his perfect, smirky smile. “How about a honeymoon?”

Mao Mao pulled him in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! I actually wrote this as a break from a long, plot-heavy, somewhat angsty Badgerclops-focused fic that I'm still working on. So please expect that in the future!
> 
> I got this idea stuck in my head after thinking about what the show might be like if it had a gay ending. It feels like such an obvious plot; your main characters break the protective barrier on the valley, creating a giant broken heart; they work through their issues and fall in love as they protect the city; they get married and their true love restores the magic gem! They heal their hearts, and by doing so they heal THE heart! Cartoon Network please hire me


End file.
